Bended
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: It was just supposed to be a harmless experiment. Except now, Jaune becomes a girl after it goes wrong! Hilarity ensues. Rated for utter smut ;D Futa!Emerald, Fem!Jaune, mini-series. Credit for cover goes to CSLucaris
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was originally going to be a long-ass one-shot. Then drunk me got a hold of it and said, 'lol, make this shit into a miniseries'.**_

 _ **Is it me, or do we just love tormenting our blonde knight? Whether it's by making him get drunk and married, pounded in the ass by a futa, or getting his hand possessed by a Grimm…**_

 _ **Warnings include: Futa!Emerald, Fem!Jaune**_

 **Bended**

 _Summary: It was just supposed to be a harmless experiment. Except now, Jaune becomes a girl after it goes wrong! Hilarity ensues._

 ***Chapter 1***

Jaune liked experimenting with the various types of Dust in Professor Port's class when it was empty, even if he was permanently obsessed with talking about himself to no one in particular. Something about mixing Dust to try and create new effects was just thrilling. He did help in creating a new type of ammo for Ruby's Crescent Rose, Solar Flare. It produced a catastrophic fiery explosion on anything it hit, and was super effective against Grimm.

Only this time around, things would end up a little…complicated. Yeah, complicated is the right word.

Or fucking hilarious and messed up because the person who is writing this is an asshole.

Jaune was working with his girlfriend Emerald, a transfer student from Haven. They started going out halfway through the year, and had gotten caught 'exploring' each other by their teammates more than once already. The library incident was still the funniest.

Though Glynda wasn't too pleased about having to wipe up bodily fluids from the table.

Jaune studied the vial of dark green dust, and he handed it over to his girlfriend, who also happened to be his partner in this class. "Hey, Em. What do you think we should put with the green?"

"Dunno," she shrugged, her hand on his. "I'm not an expert in this like you. But I'll tell you what; the green looks really nice with the black. Gives a dark and mysterious feel to it."

Jaune plucked a small vial of black Dust, uncorked it, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Hm. Either it works, or it doesn't. What could possibly go wrong with that?" _'There's nothing to it. Just mix it, and wait. How hard can it be?'_

A few seconds after mixing the two types of Dust, he really regretted saying those words.

The mixture detonated in a cloud of smoke, and the smoke cloud swirled around the duo. Both of them coughed, and Emerald was the first to speak up, waving the cloud away. "Well…that didn't work at all. Next time, let's not do that."

"Agreed," Jaune coughed. He froze. His voice sounded…different. Higher pitched. More feminine. _'What the heck? Why is my voice that high?'_

As if he became a girl.

But that would be ridiculous, right? There's no way in Remnant that a simple Dust explosion would have such disastrous consequences like turning Jaune into an utterly adorable girl.

Well….

"Um, Jaune?" Emerald looked like she was struggling to hold in her laughter. "You might want to look at yourself."

Jaune looked down, and his eyes widened in horror. "WHAT!?" A pair of small lumps was now protruding from his chest, and he noticed his clothes were loose on him, too.

' _No! Surely I can't be!'_ With a shaking hand, he/she pulled on the waistband of his/her too big pants, and nearly cried. His proud manhood was gone.

He really was a girl.

"Nooooo!" Jaune wailed, burying her face in her hands. "Why? What the hell made this happen!?"

"What seems to be the matter?" Port swooped down on the couple, and his brow furrowed.

His eye twitched.

His magnificent facial hair grew about another foot.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, and proceeded to walk out of the class. "I'm just going to get some sleep…I must be working far too hard."

He left the two alone in the abandoned class, and Jaune let a frustrated growl out as Emerald put an arm around her. "Dammit! Why did this have to be the effect?"

"Come here, hun." Emerald have her a reassuring hug, though her red eyes still sparkled with laughter. "I still feel the same way about you, you know."

Jaune sighed, and something just occurred to her. something…interesting.

"Wait, does this mean we're both lesbians?"

Papa Arc couldn't complain too much once word reached him.

"Pretty much," Emerald shrugged, seemingly not bothered by the concept of kissing or being in a romantic relationship with another girl. "By the way, what do you want me to call you? You are a girl now, and I don't think Jaune will work as a girl name."

Jaune stopped; she hadn't thought of that. Her mind was too busy trying to comprehend that she was now a girl to really think of a new name for herself. _'Goddammit. Now I'm actually referring to myself as a girl!? What the hell brain!?"_

She wanted to let out a frustrated wail. But, that would probably do nothing other than draw attention.

And that was something she didn't want right now.

' _How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my team!? Hi guys, it's Jaune, I just got turned into a girl thanks to some stupid Dust explosion; so, what are we doing this weekend?'_ The blonde let out a sigh. "I don't know. Maybe Jane? Does that work?"

"Awww, that's cute!" Emerald giggled, giving her a tight hug. "You really should see yourself in the mirror the first chance you get; you are utterly adorable."

Jane tried to give her a glare, but she couldn't really be mad; it wasn't Emerald's fault that she was now a girl. And a cute one at that.

Instead, Jane sighed and leaned into the hug. At least one person wasn't going to treat her any differently.

Emerald's body brushed up against her back, and the blonde froze. She felt something prodding her butt. _'What the…?'_

Jane was by no means an expert in biology. However, she had seen Emerald naked before, and was one-hundred percent certain she didn't have something like that on her. "Um, Em?"

"Hm?"

"What the heck is poking my butt?"

Puzzled, Emerald looked down the front of her skirt, and her red eyes widened. She scratched the back of her neck, chuckling nervously. "Well…that's interesting."

"What is?" Jane asked curiously.

"…let's just say you weren't the only one affected by that stupid Dust." Emerald continued to stare down, and she let out a dejected sigh. "Great. It looks like today is going to be pretty damn awkward."

"Why?"

Emerald rolled her eyes, and she lifted up her skirt and pushed her panties to the side to reveal the problem. A big, throbbing problem.

"…is that a cock?

 _ **A/N: No regrets XD. Like I said, drunk me decided this ought to be a miniseries. So, enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S. next chapter will be some smut :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright, chapter 2! And this will contain utter filthy smut XD. So, if you don't like it, then kindly move along and let the rest of us perverts enjoy the delicious smut of Emerald using her new futa cock on cute little Jane.**_

 **Bended**

 _Summary: It was just supposed to be a harmless experiment. Except now, Jaune becomes a girl after it goes wrong! Hilarity ensues._

 ***Chapter 2***

Jane could only stare in silent amazement at the new cock her girlfriend had grown as a result of the Dust explosion. The two had managed to creep up to Emerald's abandoned dorm without running into anyone else, and were now both trying to wrap their brains around having the opposite sex's genitalia.

"I bet you think I'm a freak now, don't you?" Emerald sighed dejectedly, avoiding Jane's bright blue gaze. "Who'd want to be with a futa?"

Jane didn't hear her; she was practically fixated on Emerald's new appendage. Her eyes were wide, and she felt an all matter of things. Confusion, sympathy, and something else. The mere sight of it was messing with her new girl hormones, and it became very hot in her loose clothing. Something was happening to her new body, and she wasn't sure if it was natural or not. _'Is the sight of Em's dick making me…aroused? Well, I am a girl after all. I'm sure it's normal?'_

' _What's normal about being aroused by the sight of a chick with a bigger dick than you?'_

' _She's my girlfriend! I'd always be aroused by her!'_

"I knew it. You do think I'm a freak now," Emerald wiped her eyes, sniffling.

Jane's instincts took over, and she kissed her girlfriend, taking her by surprise. Her lips melted onto Emerald's, and she wiped the lime-haired girl's tears away. "Don't cry. I love you. I don't care whether you have that or not. You're still beautiful to me." She found that she really meant it; Emerald meant so much to her now. She wanted to be with her forever.

And nothing would make her change her mind.

Emerald kissed her back, and she brushed a few soft strands of Jane's hair out of her face. "You know how to make a girl feel special, you know that?"

"I do have seven sisters," Jane reminded, squeezing Emerald's hand. It was hard to focus on her gorgeous eyes, with that massive manhood so close to her. Jane could feel it against her, prodding her and producing a strange feeling in her nether regions. Heat was flooding to that area of her new body, and it became increasingly uncomfortable in her clothing. _'What the…? Is this what it's like for girls to be aroused? Huh. Better than having a giant hard-on. Less noticeable.'_

The blonde looked at the throbbing erection, and when she opened her mouth, even she didn't believe the words that left it. "Can I touch it?"

Emerald's eyes widened, and before she could reply, Jane tugged on her hair in embarrassment. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. You can if you want," Emerald interrupted, blushing.

Jane tentatively reached out with her hand, and slowly wrapped her fingers around its impressive length. Her hand slid up and down, and Emerald let out a soft whine of pleasure. "Janeee~…"

It quickly grew hard from her touch, and Jane leaned in to give her a kiss. Emerald's cute whines were muffled now, and Jane took the opportunity to push her tongue into her oral cavern. Her tongue pushed against Emerald's, the lime-haired girl moaning into her mouth. Her hands tugged on the collar of Jane's shirt, pulling the small blonde on top of her, and the girl's too-big pants slipped off of her.

"Em!" Jane pulled away, blushing and covering her pale legs. "Meh, don't looooook!" Her loose underwear also fell to the floor, leaving her naked from the waist down.

Emerald's hungry stare roamed every inch of exposed skin, licking her lips as she pulled off Jane's hoodie and shirt. "Wow. Don't you look utterly delicious as a girl."Her eyes trailed between Jane's creamy thighs, and she smirked. "And I think you know what I mean~."

Jane gulped, for she knew exactly what Emerald wanted to do to her. She wanted to use her new appendage on her, and not stop until Jane was nothing more than a mewling mess.

And that thought made her very, very aroused. _'Dear Oum, I really want it.'_ Jane played along, pulling Emerald in for a sloppy kiss and opening her legs. "Take me. Now."

Emerald's mouth closed around one of her small breasts, suckling on the sensitive flesh to tease the blonde. Jane moaned out happily as Emerald's tongue swirled around on the tender nipple, and she tugged on her girlfriend's lime hair, moving her hips into Emerald's in an attempt to feel her cock rub her clit. The head brushed against the sensitive nub, and Jane arched her back with a moan. "Ahhhh~! Em!"

She looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes, practically begging for her. "Please! Take me! Make me yours!"

"I love hearing you beg," Emerald removed her mouth from Jane's small breasts, her tongue flicking out to lick over her collarbone. "Are you ready for me?"

The blonde nodded, and Emerald's lips covered hers again before she pushed herself inside.

Jane's eyes widened at the penetration, and she arched her back with a loud moan of happiness. "Ohhhh~!" The feeling was far different than the times she did the penetrating as a guy; it was that delightful spot between slightly painful and electric. "Em!"

"Gods, so this is what it's like to be a guy," Emerald groaned out, her hips meeting Jane's. "No wonder you always enjoyed being one." She grabbed onto Jane, holding onto her and starting to rock into her.

Jane could do nothing but moan and enjoy the sensation of being produced by her hung girlfriend. The sound of their flesh slapping against each other and the wet noises coming from her own crotch made the blonde even more aroused, and her lips met Emerald's again, letting her girlfriend's tongue dominate hers this time around.

Emerald's movements weren't gentle by any means; she was pumping her giant shaft in and out of Jane's tight little hole with speed and tenacity. The sensation rolling through her was far too much to handle, and each thrust made her small breasts jiggle. Emerald's lips trailed down her neck, sucking to leave bright red hickeys on the tender skin, and she once again focused her mouth on the soft mounds.

Jane's moans were getting higher pitched, and she wrapped her legs tightly around Emerald's waist as their movements sped up. "Yes~! Right there~! Ah~!" Her first orgasm as a girl was drawing near, and judging by the way her insides were turning to mush from the constant pounding, it was going to be a violent one.

"Oum, you're so tight!" Emerald groaned out, her hand reaching down to rub the blonde's sensitive nub. Her hand moved over it, and Jane practically screamed as she felt her insides tighten up. It was far too much for her to handle, and she could feel every slight twitch inside, knowing Emerald was close to a release too.

"Em, I'm gonna…!" Jane trembled, her eyes wide with the pleasure coursing through her, and she didn't even get to finish her sentence. Her hips bucked up, and her mouth was open as she let out a shrill moan. Her release was powerful, and she shook for several seconds afterwards, her thighs trembling. "Em! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~!"

Emerald groaned out, and she gave an extra couple of pumps before she too finished, her thick seed spilling into Jane. "Ahhh! Jane!" The amount that poured into the blonde was surprising, and she moaned at the sensation of getting herself filled up with her loving essence.

Emerald pulled herself out, panting and giving her a loving kiss. "Dear Oum…that was probably the best sex we've ever had."

Jane kissed back, snuggling up and wrapping her arms around her. "Mmm…it's all warm and sticky inside me." She went to down to touch herself, and a sudden thought raced across her mind. _'Wait a minute…she just finished inside me.'_ "Hey, Em?"

"Hm?"

"Could I end up pregnant?"

Emerald looked both concerned by the thought of knocking her up and amused at the same time. "That's a good question. I think we ought to check something for the answer."

"Yeah, that's not an awkward Google search…" Jane muttered, her cheeks red.

Emerald nudged her side playfully, eyes glittering with mischievous intent. "Hey, it looks like I'm the one who's responsible for making sure you can carry the Arc family legacy of having a bunch of kids, hmm~?"

"…fuck me."

"Already did, love."

Jane snuggled into Emerald's arms, closing her eyes sleepily. "Meh… who cares?"

Oh, poor little Jane…

You are definitely knocked up with that giant load inside you.

And too bad she was too tired to hear the sound of an illusion fragmenting just outside…

 _ **A/N: XDDDD yep, I made someone sneak in on the act. Why drunk me likes to do this shit is still a mystery about myself I haven't solved. Anyway, if you enjoyed this smut, then you know what to do ;D**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter 3. I am glad to come back to this after my brief hiatus from fanfiction. Since I've been able to catch a breather and not worry about constantly trying to rush out a chapter for a deadline, I feel much better, and my mental health is improving.**_

 **Bended**

 _Summary: It was just supposed to be a harmless experiment. Except now, Jaune becomes a girl after it goes wrong! Hilarity ensues._

 ***Chapter 3***

Jane was the first to wake up after having sex with Emerald, and she rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand, stifling a yawn. It was a common occurrence to be worn out physically after tussling around like a bunch of horny teenagers, but the warmth inside her was not. The way Emerald's seed just settled inside her was very arousing, and the blonde reached between her legs to sample a taste of the few drops that managed to leak out.

She captured a bit onto her fingers, and her small tongue flicked out to taste it. She blushed once it made contact with her tastebuds, and she pushed her fingers into her mouth with a quiet moan. The slightly salty taste as well as the lewdness of it was erotic, and once her fingers were clean, she found herself wanting more. _'It tastes good…I want more of it.'_

Jane looked over at Emerald's dozing form, able to see the outline of her appendage through the thin sheets, and she smiled to herself; she knew exactly how to wake her girlfriend up without being annoying.

She pulled down the sheets, licking her lips at the sight of Emerald's impressive length. The blonde wrapped her hand around it before she started to pump up and down.

Emerald twitched, and she began to whimper out cutely, her cock twitching in Jane's soft hand. The blonde sped up her strokes, her thumb gently pressing into the tip and giggling at the adorable reaction she was getting. Emerald let out a soft mewl, a few drops of precum leaking out of her stiffening erection and she opened her red eyes slowly to see the treatment she was getting. "Oh…hi, cutie. Is this how you're going to wake me up from now on?"

"Maybe~." Jane leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth and continuing to stroke her off. "You looked too cute, and I may have sampled a taste of your cum that had dripped out…" _'Ah, that sounds so dirty coming out of my mouth…'_

"Oh, does someone like the taste?" Emerald smirked, several more drops of precum dripping out of her hardened manhood. "You're quite the naughty little minx now that you're a girl."

"Only for you," Jane swiped the drops onto her fingers, licking it with a cute expression on her face. The two shared a steamy kiss, and the blonde felt her girlfriend's length prodding against her entrance. "You seem eager to go again."

"Around you naked? When am I never aroused?" Emerald pointed out, teasing the tip against her sensitive clit and making her moan. "You know something? I'd really enjoy starting a family of our own."

"Really?"

"Of course. Especially if you're going to be this cute as a mom," Emerald stuck her tongue out. "Did you look up to see if you could end up pregnant?"

"…no," Jane admitted, looking away. "I honestly only woke up maybe about two minutes before I got you up." _'Could I seriously get pregnant? And how the heck am I going to explain this one to the family?'_

"Well, we better start explaining this to your team," Emerald sighed. She walked over to her drawer, pulling out a spare outfit for the blonde and tossing it to her. "Here; as amusing as it would be to make you put on a guy's uniform, I doubt you want to constantly have your pants fall down."

Jane got dressed, and once the adorable skirt and shirt was on, she realized something. Something potentially bad. "Oh fuck me…"

She was going commando. And she had no idea how to put on women's undergarments. At all. "Em?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how to put on a bra!" the blonde practically wailed in the most adorable voice possible.

Emerald burst out laughing, and she hugged her distressed girlfriend reassuringly once she recovered. "Don't worry about it hun. I'll help you out, okay?"

"Meh…" Jane blushed, tugging on the front of her skirt. "I feel so…naughty."

"So going commando makes you embarrassed, but tasting both of our cum mixed together doesn't?" Emerald teased, cupping her face and kissing her gently. "My, don't you have some weird fears."

Jane blushed and opened her mouth to protest when a single note slid under the door. "Huh? What's that all about?" _'Why would someone go through the trouble of writing a letter when they could easily knock on the door?'_

She bent down to pick it up, yelping as Emerald lifted up her skirt to give her butt a gentle smack, and opened it up to read it aloud. "I know your secret. Meet me on the rooftop at 11:00pm if you want me to keep quiet about it. Signed, a jealous fan. What the fuck is this!? Are we being blackmailed!?" _'You've got to be kidding me! Who would want to blackmail me just for having sex with my girlfriend!?'_

Emerald took the note from her hand, red orbs squinted in anger as she too read it. "That little bitch…I don't know who the fuck this is, but they'll regret this. I guarantee it."

"But who'd bother to go through all that trouble?"

"Think about it. I have an extra appendage and you're now a girl. Someone could use that information against us as today's society sort of doesn't take kindly to a girl having a dick and a guy turning into a girl."

Jane sighed and leaned her head into Emerald's shoulder, letting her play with the soft strands. "Man, whoever decided to do this is an asshole. I'll kick their ass for messing with you!"

"Agreed," Emerald nodded in approval. "But, first things first. We need to get you a set of girl clothes. Like, now."

Jane poked her head out of the door, hoping to not see anyone, and she waved her hand over. "Coast is clear. Let's go!"

 _Meanwhile in the headmaster's office…_

Ozpin took a sip of coffee, struggling to not laugh at the sight. Jaune Arc, as a girl?

He honestly wished he had that idea first.

Man, Miles Arc was going to howl with laughter when he heard the news.

 _ **A/N: The next chapter might take me awhile, but I'm not going to stress myself out about it. I'm making sure I enjoy what I write, and take it at my own pace.**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Chapter 4 of Bended! We're not going to see too much plot (like you didn't already know that, considering who the perv writing this is XD), and we get both Troll-pin and something I haven't tried writing yet, but the idea entertains me too much XD**_

 _ **Smuttiness in public :D**_

 **Bended**

 _Summary: It was just supposed to be a harmless experiment. Except now, Jaune becomes a girl after it goes wrong! Hilarity ensues._

 ***Chapter 4***

Jane really had no idea how the fuck girls put up with some of the shit they do.

She was in the changing room of one of the many clothing stores in Vale, struggling to try on one of the many bras Emerald bought her. The current one was dark blue and lacey, and Jane had a sneaking suspicion that the real reason her girlfriend bought it for her was because it was sexy, not because, 'it matched her eyes'.

She struggled to clip it on, eventually fitting it on properly, and she looked at herself in the mirror. It did look cute on her, and she pushed her small breasts up a little, blushing at how damn good she looked. Sexy, yet innocent. It was utterly adorable. _She_ was adorable.

So much in fact that she had a jealous fan only about three quarters of the way through her first day as a woman.

The thought of their blackmailer made her confused and angry. Who the fuck would dare mess with them? And over something so silly! _'Whoever it is, I'll kick their ass!'_

"Oh Jane~," Emerald's voice practically sang. "If you don't hurry up in there, I'll come in~."

"Em!" Jane's face heated up, and she pulled her uniform shirt over her head. "I-I'll be right out! Don't come in!" _'Dammit. Was Em this horny for me when I was a guy?'_ The incident of them being horny and banging in the library due to not being able to find a better place sprung to mind, and she sighed. _'Yes, she was.'_

She didn't know what it was, but the two of them were attracted to each other the day they met, and started dating (to no one's surprise, as they wouldn't shut the fuck up about each other) two weeks later.

She doubted Emerald was going to follow through with her mock threat of walking in.

That is, right up to the point when there was a knock on the door. "Em! I said I'd be right out!"

She opened the door, and wanted to pass out right there in the middle of the shop. For the person on the other side wasn't Emerald, like she expected. _'Oh no…please tell me this is just a joke or Emerald using her semblance again.'_

It was none other than the headmaster of Beacon Academy himself, Professor Ozpin. Cup of coffee in hand and all. "Well, hello there Jaune. Or rather, Jane." Even though he was as composed as ever, it looked like he was really struggling to hold in his laughter at the sight of Jane.

"What?" Jane asked in exasperation. "You act like this is unusual or something."

"Well, _Miss_ Arc," Ozpin eventually gave the finger to composure and smirked as he put the emphasis on the word 'Miss' to Jane's annoyance, "in all my years of teaching, I simply can't recall a time where a male student became a member of the opposite sex or vice-versa, as amusing as that idea is."

Jane wanted to growl in frustration, particularly since it seemed the old bastard was enjoying himself way too much. "Are you done staring? I'm no good at modeling."

"Your father is going to wet himself laughing when he finds out," Ozpin chortled. He twirled his cane, took a slurp of coffee, and headed on out. "Well, I'll be on my way. Hmmm…I wonder if this means you'll have to enroll again…"

As the headmaster left, Jane was sure her jaw dropped on the floor. "WHAT!? I'D HAVE TO ENROLL AGAIN!?"

But, she didn't get an answer. All she got were a few awkward stares from passerby who wanted to know why a short blonde girl was screaming like a crazy person. And a pair of soft hands covering her eyes, followed by a husky voice. "Guess who~?"

She'd know that lustful tone of voice anywhere. It was Emerald, and judging by the erection Jane could feel brushing against her butt, she was horny. "My ever-horny girlfriend?"

"Possibly~." Emerald's tongue licked on the back of her neck, making her shiver. "Do you remember that one time we discussed having sex in public?"

"How could I forget?" Jane returned, blushing as Emerald's hands slid up her skirt and felt her creamy thighs. "It was all either of us could think about for a week. Too bad we never got the opportunity to indulge in it." _'Is she suggesting we have sex in public? I mean…I'm not against the idea.'_

"Well, how would you like to try something like that?

Jane felt Emerald grind against her body, and she gave her a half-lidded sultry look. "I think you already know my answer." She didn't know what is was, whether it was the fear of getting caught or how ludicrous of an idea it was, but the idea of having sex in public aroused her tremendously.

She could feel herself growing wetter with each little touch, and she moaned into a happy kiss as she deliberately moved her hips against Emerald's crotch to tease. "You like that, huh?"

"You know it," Emerald smirked, her hands feeling her perfect rear. "So, what do you want to do, hmm?"

Jane looked around, and she smiled back at her, kissing her and sliding her way down. "Hmm, I kinda want a taste of you~." Her hands trailed down Emerald's stomach, pulling her skirt down and resting on her knees. She could see Emerald's erection through her panties, begging to break free from its prison, and Jane gulped inwardly. It would be a real challenge to try and take that in her mouth. _'Why is it so big? Seriously. I don't think I can take that fully.'_

But she was at least going to try. Arc's promise.

The blonde tugged down her panties, letting the object of her desire spring free and hitting her in the face. A few wet drops of precum landed on her cheek, and she wiped it up, giving Emerald her best innocent look as she licked it off. "Mmm…you taste good~."

She leaned forward, maintaining eye contact as her small tongue flicked out and gently licked the tip. Emerald moaned out, looking around to make sure they hadn't gotten caught, and she gave a nod. "We're good. Keep going."

Jane pumped her hand up down, sticking her tongue out to keep teasing the tip. It was hard to keep her composure; the pleading look Emerald gave her was almost too much for her to handle.

Eventually, she gave in, and slowly wrapped her soft lips around the tip of Emerald's length. The lime-haired girl moaned, and Jane let it sink fully until she couldn't take any more. She began to gag, and she pulled off with a pant to catch her breath. "It's bigger than I thought~."

Jane took it back into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down its length. It really was a struggle to fit it in, and she tried to stuff more than half into her mouth, gagging on it. Her lips moved up and down, her tongue licking around the underside of her, and Emerald let out a noisy moan. "Oh fuck…"

Jane's hand ran up and down its length, making sure to make every possible inch coated in her saliva, and she eagerly went back down, bobbing her head in a perfect rhythm. She was going to make sure she felt good.

Emerald's hand gripped several locks of her hair, her hips moving into Jane's mouth to try and make her take more of it. "Fuck! How did you get good at this?"

The blonde shrugged, pulling her mouth off and licking around the tip with her wet tongue. "I may have picked up something from the amount of terrible porn we insisted on watching early on in our relationship."

She ran her lips down the sides, swirled her tongue around the tip, and took it back into her mouth.

She didn't know how long she sat on her knees bobbing her head. But eventually Emerald's cock throbbed, and she held her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of ecstasy as several thick spurts of cum spilled into Jane's waiting mouth and making her cheeks bulge a little. She kept her lips firmly wrapped around it, not pulling off until the last streak splashed over her tongue.

The blonde swallowed, gulping it down as quickly as she could and loving the taste. "Tastes good…" She stood up, giving her girlfriend a loving kiss, and leaned her head into her chest. "Enjoy that?"

"Considering how much you made me cum? I loved it," Emerald answered, pulling her skirt and panties back up. "I'm amazed we didn't get caught."

"Ahem." A voice sounded behind them, making them freeze, and both turned around the see the rest of Jane's team standing ten feet away. Pyrrha looked horrified, Nora was snapping pictures away on her scroll, and Ren looked like he was once again walking the fine line between not listening and not giving a fuck.

"…Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, eyes wide. "When did you become a girl?"

"Um…long story that…" Jane tried to laugh it off. _'Well…shit.'_ "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to put what we saw on the internet," Nora sang.

"NORA!" Everyone else screamed. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Too late."

"Fuck," Jane sighed. She gave her teammate a glare, though as cute as she was it had little effect. Her threat did have an effect, though. "Ren, make sure she gets no pancakes for the next two weeks."

"Sure," came his bored reply. Only he could manage to sound uninterested after witnessing sexual acts in public. Nora cried, latching onto her husbando's shoulder and begging him to show mercy.

It didn't work.

This was one awkward-ass team meeting, that's for damn sure.

 _ **A/N: Next up, more of what you want, SMUT! Three more chapters, folks. Then, a new project is coming to play.**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Chapter 5 of Bended! This chapter will contain delicious smut in front of someone, because I fucking can :P I imagine some of you know who our mysterious blackmailer is, and yes, they'll be the ones getting punished XD. Hope someone catches the Warhammer and RvB jokes too.**_

 _ **Wait, why listen to this? Just enjoy your dose of hilarity and porn :D**_

 **Bended**

 _Summary: It was just supposed to be a harmless experiment. Except now, Jaune becomes a girl after it goes wrong! Hilarity ensues._

 ***Chapter 5***

Jane, Emerald, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all sat down the park in the center of Vale, and there was a rather uneasy silence amongst them after Emerald and Jane made their confession. Ren wore his ever-present expression of 'Fuck it I'm done', Nora was tapping her chin probably thinking devious thoughts to submit Ren to, Emerald and Jane were embarrassed about getting caught, and Pyrrha looked embarrassed at witnessing it.

"So…let me get this straight," Pyrrha started slowly, red on her cheeks. "You two were in Port's class."

"Yep."

"Playing with Dust," the redhead continued.

"Uh huh."

"And it exploded, turning your girlfriend into a futa and you into a girl?"

"That about sums it up, yeah," Jane shrugged. "What's the problem?"

Ren turned to her, his eyes scrunched as he now wore the expression of 'I don't get paid enough for this shit', and he took a deep breath as he clenched his hands. "Jane…the problem is that this shouldn't be physically possible. When the hell have you ever heard about a guy turning into a girl, or vice-versa?"

"Um, I read a manga like that awhile ago?" the blonde tried with an embarrassed smile.

"Hentai doesn't count, Jane…" Ren sighed, face-palming. It was no secret what kind of horrible smut Jane loved to read; she was the only one in their year who read dirtier smut than Blake and was probably considered a heretic for reading it. Any day now, she was expecting some angry soldier to come out, yell at her for sullying her hands with filthy parchments of heresy, and gun her down for the crime of attempting to inspire her team to study such foul smut.

"Okay, then never," the blonde grumbled. "What the hell are you on about? So, I'm a girl now. Big fucking deal. That doesn't mean I have to stop being me." She shared a fist bump with Nora, who had a terrifying glint in her eyes while she fixated her gaze on Ren.

"Does your family know about this?" Pyrrha asked, a frown on her face.

Jane opened her mouth to reply and she felt her scroll buzz twice. _'Huh?'_ She pulled it out of her skirt pocket to see it was a message from her father. " _Hey, Ozpin told me I now had an eighth daughter. Your sisters are going to have a field day with this. Hope you like pigtails!"_

Great. Now her family knew. God-fucking-dammit, Ozpin. "Well, they do now." _'Oh for fuck's sake. I didn't even get to be the one who told them. Such bullshit.'_

"Well, at least you make a cute girl?" Nora tried.

"Goddammit Nora, shut up," everyone muttered in sync, the bubbly hammer wielder ignoring them and squishing the blonde's cheeks.

"Adorableeeee~," Nora sang, squishing her face with rough hands.

"Let me go dammit," Jane grumpily muttered. "Or I WILL kick you."

"Is that a threat? Aw Jane, you won't hurt m—" Nora gasped as Jane's foot connected with her shin, the blonde's eye twitching slightly. "OW! What was that for!?"

"I told you to quit squishing my face," Jane answered dryly. "Even gave you a warning of what I'd do." _'Sorry Nora. But I'm not a damn chibi doll, as adorable as I may be.'_

"To be fair…she does have a point," Pyrrha murmured, slowly backing away from her partner. "Well, as interesting as this revelation was, I think it's time to leave you two be. We're going back to Beacon. Meet you there."

Ren and her grabbed Nora away, leaving the couple alone, and Emerald ruffled Jane's soft blonde locks. "We should get back ourselves, cutie. We have a date with a certain asshole of a blackmailer."

Jane's eye twitched again at the mention of the blackmailer, and her facial expression would've scared even men who bombarded planets from space, if she wasn't so fucking cute. "I'm going to rip their own skull out of their head and beat them to death with it."

"That doesn't seem physically possible."

"That's what they'll be screaming as it happens."

-0-

 _11:00pm_

When Jane and Emerald reached the rooftops at precisely eleven at night, they were expecting to find the one scary ice cream girl on Emerald's team, or even that smug asshole called Mercury.

Nope.

Fuckious Nopeus.

Jane would recognize those golden locks anywhere.

It was none other than the self-proclaimed pun master and Mama Bear of Team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang!?" Jane's initial shock was replaced almost immediately by annoyance. "You're the one who's blackmailing us!?"

"You know it," Yang smirked, walking over to the couple. "I was walking by your dorm with a few glasses, and I heard your cute moans. Curious, I look in the peephole, and what do I see? Jaune Arc as a girl getting utterly demolished by her futanari girlfriend. A very spectacular sight, I might add. I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Well, yeah. Blake and Neon aren't anywhere near as filthy in the bedroom as you'd think," Yang sighed dejectedly. "For some reason, they're against me just watching them going at it. I don't get it."

"So what the hell do you want?" Emerald asked, hands on her hips. "Lien? A favor?"

Yang smirked, and she licked her lips slowly. "What I want…is to watch you two go at it."

Jane was dumbfounded, and she was sure her tongue was sticking out of her mouth. "What? I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. It sounded like you said you wanted to watch us have sloppy sex." _'You're kidding me. This has to be a joke.'_

"You heard right, Blondie."

"…why do you want to watch us? You have a scroll; just look up some porn or something," Jane muttered. "Or we can give you lien to make you shut up about it."

"Aw, are you embarrassed? A little funny coming from the girl who was giving a blowjob in the middle of a store."

"…goddammit Nora."

Emerald leaned over to Jane, her cool breath providing shivers of excitement. "You know…we can look at this as a way to make it kinkier~." Her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, her lips suckling on her neck.

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. And I've seen the smut you read. I know the thought of it excites you."

Jane blushed; one of the scenes in a hentai manga did involve a couple having sex in front of a friend before wrapping the friend in for a threesome. "Okay then. Let's give it a shot." _'So naughty. It makes me aroused, and the way it seems like it should be forbidden really adds to it.'_

She turned around, wrapped her arms around Emerald's neck, and leaned in to kiss her. Her girlfriend's lips hungrily met hers, a few cute noises escaping the back of Jane's throat. Emerald's tongue prodded against her soft lips, begging for entry, and Jane opened her mouth to let Emerald control her oral cavern, her own weak licks no match for the sheer hunger of her girlfriend's.

Emerald's hands squeezed her exposed thighs, creeping up her skirt and eventually reaching the blue lace panties underneath. The lime-haired girl circled her tongue around the inside of her mouth, her hands slowly kneading the blonde's sensitive mound through the lace.

"A-ahhhh~," Jane whined, her body trembling in excitement from the touches. Emerald pressed her fingers against her slit through her panties, and she was rewarded with a loving moan. "O-ohhhh…Em, please~."

She could feel her arousal beginning to seep into the fabric from every little touch, and the blonde started to put her hands down the front of Emerald's skirt to feel her hardening member. "Already this hard?"

"I'm always aroused for you, my sweet," Emerald whispered huskily, dragging her tongue around Jane's lips and pulling her panties down around her ankles.

Her glistening sex was now out in the open, and Yang had already slipped a hand into her shorts to rub her own covered mound like the shameless pervert she was. "Y-yes…keep going at it."

Jane didn't hear her; all she could hear or think was about Emerald's moans and the eager little throbs her erection gave. "I want you so damn much, Em."

She hiked her skirt up, and let Emerald's cock slide into her wet womanhood.

"Ahhh~!" Jane moaned, never going to be able to get used to sensation of being penetrated. The blonde started to move her hips once the initial bliss subsided, sliding up and down her erection steadily.

The way it just filled her insides was almost too much to bear; every thrust and jerk of Emerald's hips drove her insane with desire, and she wished she could handle more of it.

Emerald grabbed a hold of her hips and started slamming the blonde up and down her cock, her tongue pushing into Jane's mouth. Jane whimpered into each thrust, loving the feeling of her weak licks being no match for Emerald's power tongue. "M-mmmm~!"

Jane heard a loud moan from Yang, and she remembered that the busty brawler was there watching them have sex. A quick glance to the right was more than enough to see that Yang already had her shorts down to her knees and was pushing her fingers in and out of her dripping slit, loving the view. "Holy fuck…watching this is so hot!"

Jane's body shook as Emerald pumped her length in and out of her, stopping occasionally to rub just the tip of it against the wet folds. "Dammit Em~! Don't tease~! Just put it back inside~."

"So dirty," Emerald smirked, tilting her head up to kiss all over Jane's unmarked neck and leave hickeys. "I can't believe you changed into such a dirty little girl."

Jane couldn't respond; the feeling rushing through her body was far too much, and she held her mouth open in a cry of pure bliss as she tightened around her girlfriend's cock in orgasm. "Ahhhhhhh~!"

The clenching down must have done it for Emerald, for her rich semen fired directly into Jane's eagerly waiting hole not even seconds later. Jane shivered, and she blushed when she heard another loud moan from Yang. The brawler had finished herself, and she gave the two a lazy wink as she struggled to her feet. "Holy shit. That was easily the hottest thing I've ever seen. Now, I think I need to—"

Emerald smirked as she cut her off, dragging a finger down her chin. "You didn't really think we'd let you go unpunished, did you? You tried to blackmail us for your own sexual fantasies, and need to be taught a lesson."

Yang gulped, and she looked at the two in both arousal and nervousness. "W-what are you going to do?"

"Simple. You're going to get punished," Jane replied cheerfully, now having come down from her high. She could feel the load inside her beginning to drip out, and the blonde knight pushed Yang onto her knees with a bit of a growl. "On your knees, now."

"W-wait, are you gonna do what I think you are?"

Emerald decided to be the one to inform her of what she was going to do, and she grinned almost evilly. "Aww, would you look at that? Jane's all messy now. I think someone should put their tongue to use and clean it up, hmm?"

Yang's face turned bright red, but she obediently leaned forward with her tongue sticking out. "As you wish~."

Jane felt the fleshy muscle against her dripping slit, and she moaned as Yang began to lick Emerald's cum from her. "A-ahh…."

Yang looked up at the blonde with wide lilac eyes, swirling her tongue around the sensitive folds and cleaning up to the best of her abilities. "It tastes good…you have a keeper, Jane."

Jane moaned at the contact, moving her hips into each and every little lick, and she was almost disappointed when Yang pulled away. _'Damn. That felt fucking amazing.'_

Several small droplets remained on the brawler's lips, and she licked her lips to make sure she caught them. "Thank you~."

"Good girl. Now, if you mention this to anyone, you'll end up doing more than just clean up duty," Emerald warned.

Yang nodded, standing up and leaving with a satisfied smile. "Shit, after getting a taste, I'm tempted to."

Jane's scroll buzzed again, this time from Ren. " _Hey Jane, Nora's going nuts again threatening to kill your kidnapper. Come back quick; Pyrrha and I can't hold on for much longer."_

"Goddammit Nora."

Some things just never change.

 _ **A/N: Next up, the revelation you've been waiting for…Jane's pregnancy! This will eventually be put up on Archive of Our Own, but not until I get it finished here XD**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello all, this is one of the final two chapters for Bended. I suppose I should admit that the only reason I wrote this was because I wanted to see if I'd enjoy making a female Jaune. Answer: I love it too fucking much.**_

 **Bended**

 _Summary: It was just supposed to be a harmless experiment. Except now, Jaune becomes a girl after it goes wrong! Hilarity ensues._

 ***Chapter 6***

Several weeks went by since Jane became a girl. A few of her classmates playfully teased her (mainly Yang, Nora, and Ruby), and no one saw much of a change in her overall personality. The teachers had an absolute field day, though. Particularly Professor Moustache. Or, less commonly know, Peter Port.

The moustached professor simply howled with laughter every time he laid eyes on Jane and he often times had to leave the classroom and have an exasperated Glynda Goodwitch take over until he either regained his composure or became more intoxicated than Ruby's uncle Qrow.

Now, finally free of her classes and lying on her bed in her team's dorm, Jane had a more troubling problem.

One she spent almost four fucking hours researching to make sure it wasn't just a bad batch of food.

One she took a test for confirmation for.

Jane was worried about it once she got the results. She had been trying to distract herself by picking up a new manga series and marvel at the main character's level of ultimate badass-ery, but still it nagged and ate away at her stubbornly. _'Goddammit. How am I going to tell Emerald this?'_

She heard a knock on Team JNPR's door, and she lifted her head up from her manga. "Come in."

Emerald walked in, and she plopped down on the bed next to her with a smile. "Hey sweetie. Whatcha reading?"

"New manga I bought," Jane replied, flicking to the next page and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "It's…a little dark." _'That's being generous. This is easily the most fucked up backstory for a character I've ever seen.'_

"Really? Lemme see…" Emerald took a look at the current page, and she whistled with wide eyes. "Holy shit, talk about a dragonslayer. That thing is too big to be called a sword; it's more like a four hundred pound heap of raw iron. How does he even use that?"

"I dunno. Manga logic?"

"Huh…he has a lot of guts."

"Yeah, he does," Jane agreed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily. "So, what's up?"

Emerald put her hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. "Well, I noticed you've been acting a little funny last couple days. Is something wrong?"

"No," Jane lied, her heart aching. Lying to her hurt, even if it was something small like this.

"Jane, you ate about everything you could get your hands on and then threw it up twenty minutes later. You're not fooling me," Emerald returned dryly. "And my bullshit meter agrees."

' _Well, fuck. She's onto it. Hm…maybe I can make up an equally lame-ass excuse.'_ Jane shrugged her shoulders, flicking to another page. "I guess the frog legs didn't agree with me."

"Beacon never served frog legs."

"…someone passed on their cold to me?"

"Nice try," Emerald sighed. "But you and I both know no one has gotten sick in the past month. Your bullshitting skills need some work."

' _Dammit. I guess there's no other way out of this but to say it.'_ Jane placed a marker in her manga and closed it, flopping her face into her bed. "Fine, you win. I'm pregnant."

Emerald looked at her incredulously, blushing a little. "Are you sure?"

"Em, I know I'm a bit of a twit at times, but I know about pregnancy." Jane replied. "Random ass cravings? Check. Morning sickness? Check. Fatigue? Check. Do I need to go on?" _'Man….not even two months of being a woman, and I end up pregnant. Not sure whether to sigh or not.'_

"Are your tits sensitive?"

"…yes. And for the love of Oum, do not try and play with them. I'd probably orgasm from just your hand brushing over my nipple."

"Is that a challenge?" Emerald's eyes glinted, and she gave her a kiss on the cheek, brushing her soft hair. "Aww, you'd be one cute mom. But why didn't you say something earlier? Afraid of my reaction?"

"I don't know," Jane murmured, leaning her head into her lap. "I just thought it was kinda generic and cliché like a shitty fanfiction written by a twenty-one year old guy who was also drunk off of his ass at the time. 'Hey, we had sex, you came inside me, and I'm pregnant'. Whoopdie-fucking-doo."

"That part about the alcoholic was oddly specific…" Emerald laughed. "Want to talk about it?"

"…no…" Jane sighed, letting Emerald continue playing with her hair. "I don't even know where the hell that came from, to be honest. Man, what the fuck does my brain think of sometimes?"

"You are too fucking cute, you know that?" Emerald smooched her again, placing one of her hands on Jane's stomach. She began to rub it up and down, her tongue sticking out in concentration. "Hmmm…well, now that you know you're going to be a mom, do you know what you're going to name our kid?"

"I do. If it's a girl, I thought about naming her after a gem, like Topaz," Jane answered, letting out soft purrs at the tummy rubs. "You know, because of the whole 'precious' daughter thing? Eh?"

"Booooooo," Emerald snickered, booping her on the nose. "That's not even a good pun."

"Ack! Em!" Jane giggled, "Oh come on, that one was good! It wasn't like Yang's puns; mine was at least creative."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that," Emerald replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "What will you name it if it turns out to be a boy?"

"Hmm…I'm kinda torn between David and Felix for some reason. I don't know why." It was confusing why those two names kept rolling around in her head and seemed to fit. _'What is it about those two names?'_

At least she had things somewhat planned out now.

"Whelp…parenting 101, here we come."

 _ **A/N: That's right. I'm gonna be that dick and make Jane name her son either Felix or David. I hope someone gets where those two names are from. Also, bonus cookies for whoever can properly guess what manga Jane was reading in this chapter XD.**_

 _ ***sigh* Only one more chapter. While it has been tons of fun to drunkenly write random shit, I'm ending this on my terms.**_

 _ **Also, I'll post this on my AO3 account to protect it.**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


	7. Chapter 7 (Finale)

_**A/N: Final chapter of Bended. It's been tons of fun guys, and I can tell you I'll be writing more female Jaune fics XD. In fact, if you enjoy semi-fucked up ones, I have one already called 'Of Crossed Swords' that's heavily inspired by Soul Caliber. Not only is it a female Jaune fic, but also a yuri ;P**_

 _ **This chapter is much shorter than the others. I do apologize for it, but I didn't want this to drag the fuck out.**_

 **Bended**

 _Summary: It was just supposed to be a harmless experiment. Except now, Jaune becomes a girl after it goes wrong! Hilarity ensues._

 ***Chapter 7***

 _Many, many years later…_

Jane wiped her face as she flipped the lightly browned pancakes in the frying pan, enjoying smell as it wafted throughout the kitchen. She had gotten the recipe from Ren and Nora, and was thankful to finally put it to use.

It had been years since Jane had graduated from Beacon. Twenty-five years old, and she was already a married woman, a mother, and a teacher at Signal Academy. Her ring shone brilliantly on her hand, and she looked over her shoulder to call out. "Hey! Breakfast is ready!"

Her only child, Felix, ran out of his room. "Already? Wow, you're amazing. What would we do without your cooking?"

"Starve, probably," Emerald joked as she left the bathroom. "We all know I can't cook to save my life."

She gave Jane a hug from behind, kissing her neck. "Thanks for the morning surprise, gorgeous. Maybe later on I'll make sure to reward your efforts?"

"Ugh, I think I might be ill," Felix groaned, holding his sides in mock nausea. "Can't you two be all lovey-dovey after breakfast instead of right now? It's gross."

"Aw, but don't you know that being gross with your hot mom is how we made you?" Emerald smirked, lightly tapping Jane's behind.

"Emerald!" Jane blushed. "He's only eight!"

"And I can't wait until he becomes a teenager," Emerald returned with a grin. "Oh, all of the glorious inappropriate stories I will tell him."

"You suck," Jane sighed, handing her a plate of pancakes. "I wonder if I should now deprive you of both my delicious cooking and stunning body as punishment."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Jane's sapphire eyes glinted mischievously. "I can very easily tease you for my own enjoyment."

"Mom!" Felix groaned. "I don't want to hear that!"

The Arc family took their seats at the kitchen table, and Jane took a sip of coffee. "So, are you ready for your training when you get home from school?"

"You bet!" Felix grinned, shoveling pancake into his mouth. He loved hearing the stories the blonde told him about being a huntress, and he wanted to follow in both of his mothers' footsteps. He also found out about the whole gender change, and laughed like a maniac for two days straight.

Emerald leaned over to whisper in her ear, just to make sure their son couldn't hear them. "So, after he goes to school, you feel like getting a little reckless?"

"How are you capable of reading minds?" Jane smiled.

"Because I love you, my little blonde sweetie."

"Love you, too."

It was times like these when Jane remembered why she decided to remain a girl despite them finding a cure for her condition.

 _ **A/N: And that's the end, folks.**_

 _ **It has been a tremendous joy to write a fem!Jaune yuri fic, and I am happy to announce that the first fem!Jaune x yuri harem will be out very, very, soon :) Now THAT will be amazingly fun to write XD**_

 _ **So, if you want to see more fem Jaune yuri fics, well you now have an author who is willing to write tons of them XD**_

 _ **-DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE**_

 _ **Discord: DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE #5371**_


End file.
